MWOR Wiki Rules
These are the rules for the MWOR wiki. The reason we have these is so the wiki doesn't burst into anarchy, because nobody wants that. Rules #This should be obvious, but no vandalism on this wiki. If you don't know what that is, according to wikia, "Vandalism is the conspicuous defacement or destruction of a structure, a symbol, or information against the will of the owner/governing body. In the context of an online community project, it is a usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers." Basically, let's say I go to the Captain Falcon article, and delete all the content on the page, and replace it with "CAPTAIN FALCON IS THE WORST CHARACTER IN SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL!". That is an example of vandalism. If I see your wonderful edit, it'll probably result in a block from this wiki. However, there is a difference between vandalism and assuming good faith. For example, if we go back to Captain Falcon's page, and add a line of text in the trivia section saying he is one of the worst characters in Brawl, that won't be detected as vandalism, as the user didn't mean any harm, but it will still be removed as that has nothing to do with MWOR. #This one is kind of similar to the first rule, but I'm giving it it's own rule. Don't change personalities of characters. For example, if I went on Tom Nook's page and replaced the info in the about section with "Tom Nook is a nice guy and always has fair prices for his goods.", that is a violation of this rule, and will get you some warnings and maybe blocks if it keeps up. #Similarly to rule 2, don't make pages for your own characters/comics/stories without permission. One day there will probably be a page where you can put all your fan made characters/comics/stories, but keep them off of the main articles. #Images posted on articles should relate to the topic of the article. If I go on Vaporeon's article and post an picture of my tree, that would be a violation of this rule. #Articles that have nothing to do with MWOR should not be added without permission. #Treat other members of this wiki with respect. If someone says they don't really like King Bob-omb, then don't tell them "AJKSDJSDKJSDJD HOW DARE YOU NOT LIKE BIG BOB-OMB I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU DIE". #No, you may not be admin. Thank you for asking. #If you are caught breaking a rule and get a warning/block, please don't try and argue against the fact you did something wrong. For example, I had this one user completely trash a page on an old wiki, by moving around all the lines of text to make the page unreadable. When confronted, he blamed it on one of the characters, later admitting to his wrongdoings, but justifying his act of vandalism by saying it was a "shitpost" and all in good fun. Stuff like this will probably get you blocked if it's a warning, or extend your block. Category:Misc